Mundus vult decipi, ergo decipiatur
by Akkaver
Summary: W odróżnieniu od pozostałych córek, Narcyza wydaje się być idealną dziedziczką rodu Blacków. Piękna, błyskotliwa i zdolna będzie wspaniałą żoną dla Lucjusza Malfoya, z którym już wkrótce zostanie zaręczona. Czyżby?


_**Wszystko należy do pani Rowling.**__ Niekanoniczny wiek bohaterów i inne drobne odstępstwa od kanonu. Nie objedzie się bez przemocy, seksu i wulgaryzmów, a także nietypowych pomysłów autorki. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. _

_Jakaś siła zmusiła mnie do natychmiastowej publikacji pierwszego rozdziału. Następny już wkrótce. Bety na razie brak, ale może moim oczom udało się wyłapać wszystkie błędy. Jak coś znajdziecie, to wytykajcie. _

- I wtedy ona uklękła przed nim i nachyliła głowę! - podnieconym głosem opowiadała swoim towarzyszkom panna Avery. Na twarzach dziewczyn pojawiły się grymasy, świadczące o fali obrzydzenia, jakie ich ogarnęło.

- Fuj - krzyknęła jedna. - To obrzydliwe.

- I ty serio widziałaś to wszystko zza żywopłotu? - dopytywała inna, niedowierzając.

- Przecież wam opowiadam - oburzyła się. - Chyba nie posądziłybyście mnie o kłamstwo?

- Nie do wiary, żeby czystokrwista zachowywała się jak jacyś brudni mugole...

- A widziałaś... widziałaś, czy miał dużego? - nieśmiałym głosem odezwała się najmłodsza, a jednocześnie najbardziej nieokrzesana dziewczyna. Jej pytanie szybko nagrodziły trzy pogardliwe spojrzenia.

- Izabela! - fuknęła na nią starsza siostra. - Jesteś nieprawdopodobna. Gdyby usłyszała to twoja matka... Wybaczcie mi, moje drogie. Wstyd mi za nią.

- Spokojnie, jeszcze ma czas - odparła opowiadająca. - Nie widziałam. Bałam się, że jak podejdę bliżej, to zostanę zauważona. - Wygładziła swoją długą, lśniącą suknię. - Ale Bella bardzo mu dogodziła, bo już po chwili wydawał jęki, które słyszano chyba aż w Hogwarcie - dodała konspiracyjnym szeptem, jednocześnie uśmiechając się jednoznacznie.

Bale w rezydencji Blacków zawsze były przygotowywane z wielką pompą. Ten wieczór nie różnił się wiele od innych. Dziesiątki czarodziejskich par bawiło się przednio, tańcząc, spożywając wykwintne potrawy oraz, jak ta grupka dziewczyn, wymieniając się najgorętszymi ploteczkami. Jednak tym razem śmietanka towarzyska została tutaj zaproszona z okazji wyjątkowej. Najstarsza dziedziczka rodu miała się dzisiaj uroczyście zaręczyć z wracającym z Egiptu Rudolfem Lestrangem. Nie bez powodu okrzyknięty został najlepszą partią w ostatnim czasie. Mężczyzna pochodził ze starego, czystokrwistego rodu, jednak nie to było najbardziej niezwykłe. Ogromny majątek, odziedziczony po przodkach, w ciągu kilkunastu lat podwoił niemal dwukrotnie, wykazując się żyłką do interesów i dyplomatycznymi umiejętnościami. Z tej okazji zaproszono niemal setkę najbardziej zamożnych obywateli czarodziejskiej Anglii, ale i nie tylko. To jednak nie powstrzymało gości przed obgadywaniem najważniejszej postaci tego wieczora. A wręcz należało to zrobić, a przynajmniej tak uważała grupka młodych dziewcząt, wciąż opowiadając o Bellatriks, kiedy podeszła do nich jej młodsza siostra.

Narcyza była wysoka i niezwykle szczupła. Jej platynowe, wyrafinowanie upięte włosy, połyskiwały licznymi perłami. Miała na sobie niesamowitą, błękitną suknię, podkreślającą smukłą talię, która rozszerzała się później ku dołowi. Ręce zakryto długimi, jedwabnymi rękawiczkami. Uśmiechnęła się na powitanie, do stojących w kącie sali dziewcząt.

- O czym tak plotkujecie, moje drogie? - spytała z błyskiem w oczach, jednak szybko się zreflektowała. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze bawicie się tego wieczora. - Powinna zachowywać się przykładnie, nawet wobec dziewcząt, z którymi przebawiła się pół dzieciństwa. Wiedziała, że zauważą każde jej niedociągnięcie towarzyskie i na pewno nie omieszkają o nim wspomnieć komuś.

- Och, wspaniale - odparła z fałszywym uśmieszkiem jedna. - Właśnie opowiadałyśmy, jak pięknie twoja siostra wygląda ze swoim nowym narzeczonym.

- Bella rozkwita wręcz przy Rufusie - dodała inna, pozornie rozmarzonym tonem.

Narcyza uśmiechnęła się do nich ponownie, tym razem jednak nie było tam cienia życzliwości.

- Każdą z nas to czeka w niedalekiej przyszłości. Pewnie nie możecie się doczekać własnych przyjęć. Nie bójcie się, moje drogie, czas szybko przemija.

- Ty jesteś następna - zauważyła Izabela. - Pod koniec lipca odbywa się przyjęcie w waszej letniej rezydencji, nieprawdaż? - zapytała, przypominając Narcyzie o jej wyjątkowo wczesnych zaręczynach, na które nalegał Abraxas Malfoy. Skrócenie jej wolności o rok nie było rzeczą, na której temat miała ochotę rozmawiać panna Black, jednak z opresji wybawił ją mężczyzna, który podszedł do ich małej grupy.

- Witajcie, piękne panie, witaj, moja droga kuzynko. - Regulus skinął głową w kierunku towarzyszek Narcyzy, a następnie zwrócił się do niej. - Czy zechcesz poświęcić choć jeden taniec swojemu kuzynowi? - zapytał z olśniewającym uśmiechem na ustach. Dziewczęta zachichotały. Młody Black był niezwykle przystojny, i chociaż nie tak bezpośredni w stosunku do kobiet, jak Syriusz, wszystkie go uwielbiały.

- Tobie nigdy nie mogłabym odmówić - oświadczyła kurtuazyjnym tonem Narcyza, a następnie odeszła z nim, kierując się bliżej środka sali balowej.

W objęciach przyjaciela wreszcie poczuła się w miarę swobodnie. W stosunku do niej nie zachowywał się nigdy natarczywie, nawet nie próbował z nią zazwyczaj filtrować. Była odporna na jego uwodzicielski uśmiech, który rzadko schodził mu z twarzy przy takich okazjach. Ponadto, jak ona, potrafił dobrze tańczyć, więc nie musiała się martwić, że przypadkiem nadepnie jej na stopę.

Narcyza nie miała prawie w ogóle przyjaciół. Nie potrafiła dopuścić do siebie bliżej ludzi, komukolwiek zaufać. A jednak, jeden z mężczyzn zdołał się do niej przybliżyć na tyle, aby zazwyczaj usłyszeć z jej ust szczerość, którą nie potrafiła obdarzyć najbliższych. Oczywiście nie mogła z nim porozmawiać na każdy temat, jednak mimo wszystko dobrze było mieć kogoś takiego blisko siebie.

- Widzę, że nie jesteś zbyt zadowolona - zaczął rozmowę. - Stało się coś? - Tylko on potrafił zobaczyć zmartwienie w jej oczach, chociaż idealnie potrafiła je zamaskować przed wszystkimi innymi.

- Andromeda - odparła, a to jedno słowo i spojrzenie wystarczyło.

- Co tym razem? - zapytał zatroskanym głosem.

- Wymyka się gdzieś i znika na całe noce - oświadczyła szeptem. - Martwię się o nią, Regulusie. Zachowuje się inaczej, rodzice w końcu zauważą, że coś jest z nią nie tak.

- Ale jak inaczej? - zdziwił się. - Chyba nie zakochała się znowu w...

- Regulusie. - Narcyza spojrzała na niego karcąco, ale on i tak posłał jej niewinny, słodki uśmiech. - Nie tutaj. Nie powinniśmy rozmawiać o takich rzeczach w tym tłumie.

- Nie przesadzaj, Cyziu - zaczął, ale mu przerwała.

- Nie jestem w nastroju do żartów. - Natychmiast spoważniał, zauważając, że faktycznie kobieta jest przybita.

- Przepraszam - mruknął. - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. - Pogładził ją delikatnie po ręce, którą trzymał. Gest mógłby wydawać się intymny, ale Narcyza go tak nie odbierała. Widziała troskę w oczach przyjaciela i wiedziała, że nie odważyłby się nigdy podrywać ją w taki sposób.

- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała. - Wybacz mi.

- Dla ciebie wszystko - odparł i mrugnął do niej okiem. - Swoją drogą dziwię się, że nie martwisz się o swoją drugą siostrę.

- Ona sobie poradzi. Wiesz, jaka jest. - Narcyza spojrzała na parę tańczącą kilka metrów od nich. Jej siostra była oszałamiającą pięknością, która rozkochała już w sobie niejednego czarodzieja. Skazą na jej wizerunki były plotki o jej rozwiązłym trybie życia, który w wyższych sferach uznawano za coś skandalicznego. Cyzia wiedziała, że wiele w nich jest prawdy, sama niejednokrotnie się o tym przekonała. Dlatego też jej siostrę zaręczono jeszcze przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego w Hogwarcie - zostały trzy tygodnie nauki - a ślub zaplanowano na pierwsze dni lipca. Już pod koniec tego samego miesiąca postanowiono zaręczyć również najmłodszą dziedziczkę Blacków, aby nie poszła w ślad za siostrą. Pierścionek zaręczynowy zobowiązywał i Narcyza zdawała sobie sprawę, że nawet Bella nie odważy się zignorować tego zwyczaju. A przynajmniej żywiła taką nadzieję, bo nie chciała wiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby Bellatriks złamała prawo narzeczeńskie. W tej chwili obejmowała swojego narzeczonego w tańcu, z pozoru pokazując pełnię szczęścia. Jednak, kiedy siostra spojrzała jej w oczy, wiedziała, że jest załamana. Jak każdy członek rodu Blacków potrafiła założyć idealną maskę, przez którą spojrzeć mogli jedynie najbliżsi.

- Tak - mruknął i nachmurzył się. - To jej wybór. Nie troszczę się jednak o żadną z twoich sióstr, a o ciebie.

- Wiem. - Obdarzyła go pełnym ciepła uśmiechem. - Dobrze mieć kogoś takiego, jak ty. Dziwię się, że dla ciebie wciąż nie znaleziono żadnej panny. W końcu w tym roku kończysz Hogwart, razem z Bellą.

- Ojciec zbyt skupiony jest na Syriuszu - odparł. - Nie przyjechał na święta, a w połowie ferii wielkanocnych uciekł z domu. Podobno mieszka u Potterów. Zarzeka się, że nie wróci już nigdy do domu. A przecież ledwo skończył piętnaście lat. Jak zawali teraz SUMy... Będzie nieciekawie. A nie widać po nim, aby się nimi w ogóle przejmował. Tylko głupie żarty mu w głowie. Wiesz, to skandal dla naszej rodziny. Jeśli po zakończeniu roku szkolnego nie wróci skruszony do domu, to go wydziedziczą? Rozumiesz?! Będzie wtedy nikim... To gorsze niż śmierć. Ja wolałbym umrzeć niż splamić rodowe nazwisko.

- Może jeszcze zmądrzeje - powiedziała niepewnie. - Współczuję ci, musi ci być bardzo wstyd za niego.

- Gdyby trafił do Slytherinu, wszystko byłoby w porządku - oświadczył z wiarą. - Nie wiem, jakim cudem został gryfonem, ale to go całkiem zepsuło. A wydawać by się mogło, że to mnie ma przyjść tytuł czarnej owcy rodziny.

- Tobie? - zaśmiała się. - Zawsze byłeś idealnym synem, zawsze poprawny, grzeczny...

- Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co się teraz dzieje. Ale to nie jest miejsce i czas na takie rozmowy. - Narcyza porządnie się zaniepokoiła.

- Czemu nic nie mówiłeś wcześniej? - zapytała.

- To stało się wczoraj w nocy. I nie wiem, czy chcę ci o tym mówić - odparł szczerze. - Nic nie jest idealne, Cyziu. Nawet, jak coś człowiek chce osiągnąć, to czasem po prostu nie jest w stanie. - Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Ale na nas już chyba czas. Dziękuję ci za miłe towarzystwo. - Podała mu dłoń, a następnie ją pocałował. Obróciła się i dostrzegła Lucjusza, który najwidoczniej czekał, jak grany utwór się skończy.

- Panno Black - przywitał się i wykonał taki sam gest, jak przed moment Regulus. - Zaszczycisz mnie swoim towarzystwem w tańcu? - zapytał.

- Oczywiście - odparła i zaczęli tańczyć.

Lucjusz był starszy od niej o trzy lata. Jasne, blond włosy sięgały mu do karku, zaczesane elegancko, a stalowych tęczówek nigdy nie potrafiła rozszyfrować. Uśmiechał się do niej uprzejmie, był dla niej zawsze miły, jednak ciągle jej się wydawało, że zachowuje od niej dystans. Potrafił ją zabawić rozmową, a niekiedy doprowadzić do śmiechu. Był elokwentny i opanowany, chociaż rzadko się przed nią otwierał. Nie spotykała go często, odkąd skończył szkołę. Pamiętała go z niej jako idealnego prefekta naczelnego, którego darzono powszechnym szacunkiem i wzorowego ucznia. Z tym człowiekiem miała spędzić resztę życia i dla dobra rodziny była w stanie się poświęcić. Urodzi mu syna, a później pewnie będzie mogła zapomnieć o obowiązkach małżeńskich i zamieszka w drugim skrzydle rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie będzie mogła robić wszystko, na co przyjdzie jej ochota. Jej wyobrażenie mogło wydawać się naiwne, jednak dziewczynie przyszłość wydawała się tak odległa, że nie skupiała na niej zbyt często swoich myśli.

- Olśniewająco dzisiaj wyglądasz - poczęstował ją komplementem. - Nie można od ciebie oderwać wzroku.

- Och, dziękuję za te miłe słowa. Jednak chyba nic nie przyćmi naszej drogiej Belli - odparła skromnie i rozejrzała się za siostrą, ale gdzieś już zniknęła. - Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się dzisiaj bawisz?

- Znakomicie. Przyjęcie, jak zwykle, na najwyższym poziomie. Przekaż matce, że jagnięcina smakowała wybornie.

- Obiecuję.

Kilka następnych minut przetańczyli bez słowa. Następnie Malfoy podziękował jej za taniec, a ona była wolna. Spełniła tego wieczora wszystkie swoje powinności i mogła niepostrzeżenie wymknąć się z sali. Andromeda znowu przepadła jak kamień w wodę. Idąc korytarzem rezydencji, Narcyza myślała o swojej nieodpowiedzialnej siostrze. To wszystko zaczęło się w ostatnie wakacje, później było już tylko gorzej. Jej siostra coś przed nią ukrywała, a Cyzię zniecierpliwiło już udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku. Musiała się dowiedzieć, gdzie znikała. Skierowała się do jej pokoju. Zamknęła go kilkoma prostymi czarami, które nie sprawiły Narcyzie żadnego problemu. Już miała dotknąć klamki, gdy tknęło ją jakieś uczucie. Rzuciła czar skanujący na samą klamkę i... Przeraziła się. Jakieś paskudne zielsko zostało przyklejone pod spodem. To _zupełnie... mugolskie_ - pomyślała. Tak bardzo w stylu jej siostry. Ostrożnie odkleiła trującą roślinę, a następnie ją spopieliła. Jej dotknięcie groziło bolesnymi poparzeniami. _Nie bez powodu to zrobiła. Muszę się dowiedzieć, co przed nami ukrywa._

Ostatecznie drzwi otwarła zwyczajną alohomorą. Zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Gdzie ona schowałaby coś cennego? Podeszła do łóżka, a następnie podniosła poduszkę. To nie mogło być takie proste. Leżała tam fotografia Andromedy i jakiegoś przystojnego mężczyzny. Nie byłoby w niej nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że... nie poruszała się. Już wiedziała, co to oznacza. Zwłaszcza, że oboje mieli na sobie mugolskie ubrania i siedzieli w parku na jakiejś ławce. Dopiero po chwili zwróciła uwagę na to, że jej siostra wydaje się być całkiem szczęśliwa.

Nagle usłyszała kroki. Za nią stała jej siostra w jeansach i koszuli w kratę. Zdecydowanie mugolskie ubranie. Patrzyła na nią przerażonym wzrokiem. Zdążyła za sobą zamknąć drzwi.

- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytała Andromeda.

- Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to jest? - Narcyza wskazała całkiem spokojnie na zdjęcie. - Kto to jest?

- Nie twój interes - oburzyła się. - Nie pomyślałaś, że nie życzę sobie tutaj gości? Nie potrafisz uszanować cudzej prywatności?

- Gdzie byłaś?

- Daj mi spokój - Andromeda była zła. - Idź sobie stąd i zapomnij o tym, co widziałaś.

- Nie - kategorycznie odmówiła blondynka.

- Proszę, Cyziu! To dla mnie ważne. Wszyscy są przeciw mnie, a jeszcze ty...

- Dlaczego coś przed nami ukrywasz? Nic nie mówisz, nawet mnie? Dość mają nasi rodzice zmartwień? Jak mogłaś opuścić przyjęcie zaręczynowe własnej siostry?

- Nie zrozumiesz mnie. Gdybyście wiedzieli, przeszkodzilibyście mi. Ale teraz już jest za późno. - Pokazała jej magiczny, zaręczynowy pierścionek, który ozdabiał jej palec.

- Coś ty najlepszego zrobiła! Bez zgody rodziców... Ojciec wścieknie się, jak się dowie!

- Jeśli się dowie - odpowiedziała. - Zaufałam ci, pokazałam ci to. Pomóż mi zachować tą tajemnicę, kryj mnie!

- Tylko jeśli mi powiesz, kto go nałożył - odpowiedziała Narcyza.

- Ted Tonks.

- To mugolskie nazwisko - zauważyła Cyzia, a zrozumienie nadeszło natychmiast. - Oszalałaś! Zaręczyłaś się z mugolakiem!

- Mugolem - poprawiła ją nieśmiało Andromeda.

Cyzia nie wierzyła, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

- Wiesz, że tę przysięgę złamie jedynie śmierć twojego ukochanego? Nawet czystokrwiści nie używają takich pierścieni. Skąd go wytrzasnęłaś?

- Kupiłam - odpowiedziała spokojnie. - Musisz mi pomóc, inaczej...

- Zabiją go - wtrąciła się Narcyza. - Nie wierzę. A myślałam, że chociaż ty będziesz normalna. Ale mi się siostry trafiły.

- Nie każdy jest tak idealny, jak ty - zauważyła Andromeda. - To jak będzie? Mogę ci zaufać?

- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała. - W końcu jestem twoją siostrą. - Uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Jakiekolwiek byś głupoty robiła, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak mi pomogłaś, kiedy miałam siedem lat i ukradłam broszkę mamy.

- Zgubiłaś ją w parku. Znalazłam ją całkiem przypadkiem.

- Ale uratowałaś mi skórę. Gdyby się dowiedziała, że przypięłam ją sobie do sukienki i udawałam panią domu...

Siostry przytuliły się.

- Musi być bardzo niezwykłym człowiekiem, skoro odważyłaś się poświęcić dla niego tak wiele - zauważyła Cyzia.

- A on zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko - odpowiedziała rozmarzonym głosem Andromeda.

- Jaki jest? - zapytała Narcyza.

- Przystojny. Romantyczny. Dobrze wychowany. Musisz go kiedyś poznać.

Narcyza obawiała się, że jej siostra widzi tego człowieka przez różowe okulary, ale się nie odezwała.

- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł - odpowiedziała.

- Ktoś musi być świadkiem na moim ślubie. - Puściła jej oczko. - I pomóc mi przy jego organizacji.

- Jesteś szalona.

- Wiem. I za to cię kocham.

* * *

Narcyza przechodziła właśnie koło jednej z sypialni gościnnych, które wiecznie były puste, kiedy zaalarmował ją dziwny dźwięk. Podkradła się pod nie, a następnie rzuciła jedno ze swoich ulubionych zaklęć. Mogła to zrobić tylko dlatego, że wcześniej już obłożyła je odpowiednią inkantacją. Drewno stało się przeźroczyste, a ona zobaczyła zajętą sobą parę, której dziwnym trafem wygodniej było na podłodze.

- Taak. Jeszcze. Mocniej. Nie przestawaj. Ach. - Kobiece krzyki dzięki zaklęciu również były słyszalne. Również pojękiwania mężczyzny i ich głośne oddechy nie mogły ujść jej uwadze. Narcyza rozczarowana rozpoznała swoją siostrę z kimś, kto na pewno nie był Rufusem Lestrangem. Chwilę temu widziała go, wychodzącego z łazienki.

Para wiła się na podłodze, skoncentrowana tylko na sobie. Cyzia postanowiła im nie przeszkadzać. Zrobienie w tym momencie awantury Bellatriks wiązałoby się ze splamieniem ich rodu, a tego nie chciała. Jej siostrzyczka wybrała złą drogę, jednak Narcyza nie mogła stanąć jej na przeszkodzie. Rzuciła jedynie czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, aby drzwi można było otworzyć tylko od wewnątrz. Nie sądziła, że w najbliższym czasie jej się przyda, a jednak... Jeśli kochanek Belli ją zdradzi, to już sama będzie musiała sobie wypić nawarzone piwo. Jeśli ma odrobinę oleju w głowie, rzuci zaklęcie zapomnienia na swojego partnera.

Narcyza westchnęła, cofnęła swój czar, a następnie udała się do swojego pokoju. Czekała na nią dzisiaj jeszcze jedna rzecz. O tak, wiele nie różniła się od swoich sióstr. Tyle, że ją obdarzono znacznie większą dozą subtelności i ostrożności.

* * *

Wchodząc do swojego pokoju, wyczuła naruszenie barier ochronnych. Tylko jedna osoba mogła to zrobić bez wyraźniejszych szkód na ciele i włączenia alarmu, który ustawiła.

- Regulus, wiem, że tu jesteś - oznajmiła z pozoru znudzonym tonem. - Nie mogłeś zaczekać na zewnątrz?

- Wiedziałem, że twoje osłony mnie wpuszczą - stwierdził, a następnie wstał z fotela w rogu i podszedł do niej.

Zapaliła liczne świece, rozstawione po całym jej pokoju.

- A gdyby nie?

- Wiedziałbym.

- Niekoniecznie - zirytowała się.

- Zaryzykowałem. - Podszedł do niej jeszcze bliżej i pociągnął na kanapę, stojącą obok. Usiadła obok niego i nie przeszkadzało jej to, że niemalże się w nią wtulił. Jego obecność uspakajała ją.

- Nie przyszedłeś tu bez powodu - stwierdziła.

- Wiedziałem, że znajdę tu kobietę, która uszczęśliwi mnie tej nocy - odpowiedział i z uśmiechem poprawił jej kosmyk włosów, który wymknął się z jej koka.

- A wydawało mi się, że i ty nie jesteś dzisiaj w nastroju na żarty.

- Bo nie jestem - spochmurniał. - Zmarnujesz się z Lucjuszem.

- Wiesz, że w tej kwestii nic nie zrobię. Sam mówiłeś, że...

- Nie możesz splamić honoru rodu Blacków. Chociaż mam wrażenie, że jako jedyna z sióstr naprawdę się nim przejmujesz.

_Gdybyś wiedział, co ja robię, Regulusie_ - miała ochotę mu odpowiedzieć. - Nie znał jej tak dobrze, jak mu się wydawało.

- Mają wolną wolę i mam nadzieję, że na tyle sprytu, aby jakoś sobie poradzić. Ale czy nie miałeś mi o czymś powiedzieć? - zapytała. - Co cię tak martwi?

- Ojciec - odpowiedział krótko. - Zawiodłem go.

- Musi być załamany. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Nie jestem pewien. Boję się, Narcyzo. Jesteś taka delikatna, taka krucha.

- Ale nie jestem dzieckiem. Cokolwiek by to nie było...

- Nie potrafię rzucić zaklęcia zabijającego - wyznał. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę to mieć za sobą, a po prostu mi nie wychodzi. Nie mam pojęcia, co robię źle. Ojciec oczekiwał, że uda mi się już po kilku dniach ćwiczeń, a nadal nie potrafię... - głos mu się załamał.

- To siedzi w twojej głowie - powiedziała, a następnie machnęła różdżką i pojawiła się przed nim niewielka, biała mysz. Narcyza unieruchomiła ją i położyła na stoliku obok. - Jak ją zabijesz, dam ci całusa - zażartowała. - Skup się - dodała, nieco poważniej.

Poddał się za siódmym razem.

- Jest gorzej niż myślałam - oznajmiła. - Jesteś zbyt dobry.

- Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie - powiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Mam już dość. Pozwolisz, że uwolnię cię już od mojego towarzystwa?

- Spotkajmy się jutro popołudniu - zaproponowała. - Pomogę ci z tym zaklęciem.

Zaśmiał się.

- Chyba żartujesz, Cyziu? - zapytał.

- Nie - odparła. - Avada Kadavra - Skierowała różdżkę na mysz i wypowiedziała formułę zaklęcia cichym i zdecydowanym tonem. Zwierzę umarło natychmiast.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz talent do czarnej magii, ale nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że bez mrugnięcia okiem użyjesz takiego zaklęcia.

- Zbyt mało mnie znasz - odpowiedziała i pocałowała go w policzek. - Dobrej nocy, Regulusie.

- Dobranoc, Cyziu. Zadziwiasz mnie.

- Tylko mi się nie załamuj - zażartowała. - Zabiłam wcześniej dziesiątki myszy i nie tylko.

- Spróbuję - mrugnął do niej i już go nie było.

Narcyza postanowiła jeszcze na wszelki wypadek upewnić się, co z siostrą. I dobrze podpowiedziała jej intuicja, bo zastała młodego Avery'ego, wpatrującego się przez drewniane drzwi z obrzydzeniem. Najwidoczniej i on znał jakieś sprytne uroki. Panna Black nie musiała sprawdzać, kto tam jest. Wątpiła, aby jej siostrze było dość po jednym razie, a nie minęło tak wiele czasu, odkąd spotkała ją tam z tajemniczym nieznajomym.

- Obliviate - szepnęła natychmiast, zaskakując przeciwnika. - Imperio - dodała po chwili zastanowienia. - Idź na dół, do bawiących się gości i nie węsz tu więcej. Zapomnisz o tym momencie i zaklęcie zakończy swoje działanie.

Używanie zaklęć niewybaczalnych nie sprawiało jej jakichkolwiek problemów. Rezydencję Blacków chroniono odpowiednimi czarami, które trzymały z dala ministerstwo i wszystkich, których interesowałoby, co tutaj się dzieje.

Wróciła z lekkim uśmiechem do sypialni. Czekała ją teraz najprzyjemniejsza część dnia. Wiedziała, że nikt nie będzie jej przeszkadzał. Po nałożeniu kilku skomplikowanych zaklęć na drzwi, ściągnęła z siebie błękitną suknię. Następnie szybko przebrała bieliznę. W czerwonym, seksownym komplecie, pochodzącym z mugolskiego sklepu czuła się znacznie lepiej niż w tradycyjnej bieliźnie w kolorze czystej bieli, którą powinna nosić. Następnie rzuciła zaklęcie na swoje włosy, które jednocześnie wyciągnęło z nich wszystkie perełki, a następnie rozprostowało i rozczesało. Podeszła do szafy, która otworzyła się wraz z dotykiem jej dłoni. Wybrała przygotowaną wcześniej kreację, a następnie zajęła się przed lustrem makijażem i kamuflażem. Zadowolona z efektu uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Zabawa zacznie się dopiero za chwilę.

* * *

Dochodziła druga w nocy. W najmodniejszym klubie nocnym w centrum Londynu w najlepsze bawiły się dziesiątki młodych mugoli. Przez bramki bez problemu została przepuszczona młoda kobieta. Czarne loki kaskadami opadały do połowy pleców, a ostry makijaż podkreślał piękne, błękitne oczy. Kusa sukienka przylegała do ciała, ukazując jej długie nogi i podkreślając obfity biust. Była jedną z piękniejszych dziewczyn na sali, jeśli nie najpiękniejszą. Pewnym krokiem przeszła przez klub i doszła do baru. Tam zamówiła ulubionego drinka i zaczęła dokładniej rozglądać się po sali. Głośna muzyka i światła działały odurzająco. Jakby komuś było mało, zawsze mógł zamówić sobie alkohol lub dostać coś specjalnego od dealerów, którzy na pewno gdzieś krążyli w pobliżu.

Nie zdążyła upić do połowy drinka, kiedy podszedł do niej wysoki mężczyzna. Nie zwróciła na niego większej uwagi, póki nie usiadł tuż obok niej. Hebanowe kosmyki włosów, ciemne oczy, twarz całkiem zwyczajna. Widziała już takich dziesiątki w tym miejscu, a jednak uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco i zaczęła konwersację. Wkrótce tańczyli już razem na parkiecie. Bez skrępowania wodził po jej ciele swoimi dłońmi. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że obmacuje jej tyłek, że robi kółeczka na jej biodrach. Sama go prowokowała, ocierając się biustem o jego klatkę piersiową. Wkrótce odważył się na kilka delikatnych pocałunków na jej szyi. Kiedy i temu nie miała nic przeciwko, dotknął jej ust. Szybko ich języki splotły się w namiętnym tańcu.

W końcu Narcyza czuła, że żyje. Nie musiała wiele wypić, drink był zaledwie pretekstem, aby usiąść przy barze i wyłapać jakąś ofiarę. A zazwyczaj nie musiała się bardzo wysilać. Kochała energiczny taniec, oplatających jej ciało nieznajomych. Lubiła ich dotyk, nawet ten nachalny. Muzyka ją hipnotyzowała. Taka zabawa dawała wyzwolenie. Pragnęła jego ręki, podwijającego jej sukienkę, przesuwającej materiał jej stringów. W tym tłumie nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Nie była panną z arystokratycznego rodu, a jedynie zwykłą, młodą dziewczyną, pozwalającą ponieść się chwili.

Ręka coraz śmielej przesuwała się w kierunku jej kobiecości. Przekroczył niewidzialną granicę, którą im wyznaczyła.

- Nie tutaj, kochanie - szepnęła do niego. Czuła erekcję na swojej pupie. Bezwstydnie się o nią ocierał, pokazując swoje podniecenie.

- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa - wymruczał i poprowadził ją w kierunku łazienki. Ta dla niepełnosprawnych okazała się wolna. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i zmierzył ją pożądliwym wzrokiem.

- Nie mam prezerwatywy - oświadczyła.

- Ale ja mam - odparł z uśmiechem i wyciągnął ją z kieszeni.

- Dzisiaj nie dam rady - odpowiedziała i spojrzała mu w oczy. Podeszła do niego bliżej i rozpięła mu rozporek spodni.

- Ale mogę ci pomóc inaczej - oświadczyła i uklękła przed nim. Nie opierał się zbytnio. Szybko skończył w jej ustach. Nie uroniła ani kropelki. Oblizała wargi. Oddychał ciężko. Nim zdążył doprowadzić się do ładu, podeszła do drzwi i już jej nie było.

- Cholera, dlaczego zawsze takie laski od razu uciekają? - zapytał sam siebie.

Narcyza przeszła przez klub, prowokacyjnie kręcąc biodrami, jednak nikogo nie miała zamiaru dzisiaj zaczepiać. Wyszła z budynku i skierowała się w zaułek między domami. Pusto. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie odświeżające, które usunęło z niej zapach nieznajomego. Do ust wzięła miętówkę, a następnie transmutowała sukienkę i przywołała swoją miotłę.


End file.
